supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cápsula
La cápsula (Capsule en inglés; ''カプセル Kapuseru'' en japonés) es un objeto que aparece en todos los videojuegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Es un pequeño contenedor que puede contener otro objeto, el cual se obtiene al impactar la cápsula a algo o simplemente golpeándola. También puede servir para golpear al oponente o incluso noquearlo si tiene un alto porcentaje daño. Existe un 12.5% de posibilidades de que la cápsula explote al impactar. Si se lanza el objeto, hace 14-18% de daño (según la fuerza con que se lance). Si solo se "suelta", hace 10-15% de daño. Si la cápsula resulta explosiva, produce entre 20-22% de daño, teniendo mayor potencia de lo normal. La cápsula es el único objeto que apareció en el primer tráiler de ''Super Smash Bros. 4''. Mientras que al principio se mostró con un diseño parecido al que tenía en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, durante el desarrollo del juego se les dio un diseño más reducido. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Desbloquear: Al azar. Español right|90px :Cápsula :Estos pequeños contenedores albergan objetos que salen volando en cuanto los rompes. Las Cápsulas pueden explotar en un 12,5% de las ocasiones, así que decidir cuándo y dónde romperlas puede ser una decisión muy estratégica. A veces, es mejor lanzarlas en vez de romperlas sin más. Las Cápsulas explosivas pueden causar mucho daño. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Capsule :These small containers contain items that fly out when the Capsules break. Capsules will explode roughly 12.5% of the time, so deciding where to break them can be quite a strategic decision; sometimes it's better to throw them rather than attacking them directly. Explosive Capsules pack a tremendous punch. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' (04/99) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Al azar. Español right|90px :Cápsula :Un pequeño objeto en cuyo interior se encuentran... otros objetos. Tendrás que romperla para revelar su contenido. Eso sí, mira bien dónde la tiras para abrirla, porque hay 1 entre 8 posibilidades de que sea explosiva. Puedes encontrar cápsulas en las cajas o barriles, pero no a la inversa. :*''N64 : Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Capsule :A small item filled with...items. Break it open to get what's inside. However, there's a 12.5 percent chance that a capsule will contain explosives, so it's important to think about where you're throwing the capsule to break it open. You won't find crates or barrels in capsules, but you may find capsules within barrels and crates. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|90px :Cápsula :En cada cápsula solo cabe un objeto (con independencia de su tamaño real) y, para conseguirlo, ¡basta con que la rompas! Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, y es que a veces las cápsulas estallan al lanzarlas. Qué peligrosas, ¿eh? Por eso, ¡lo mejor es que solo las lances contra tus enemigos! :*''N64: Super Smash Bros. (04/1999)'' :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U '' Inglés Versión americana :Capsule :This tiny capsule can hold one item inside it, no matter how massive that one item may be. How does it do that? No idea! But all you have to do to get the prize is break the capsule. It's possible for these things to explode, so it's best to break it against walls or opponents. They won't be upset. Maybe. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Versión europea :Capsule :These little capsules are only big enough to hold one item (regardless of how large that item turns out to be...), and to get at it, just break it open! One thing to keep in mind, though, is that capsules sometimes explode when you throw them. Dangerous, right? So, to make sure you stay safe, just throw them at your enemies! :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Cápsula SSB.png|Cápsula en Super Smash Bros. Cápsula SSBM.jpg|Cápsula en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Cápsula SSBB.jpg|Cápsula en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Cápsula BETA SSB4 (Wii U).png|Una versión beta de una cápsula en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U''. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, cuando el Rey Dedede usa su movimiento especial lateral, es posible que pueda lanzar una cápsula, aunque es una posibilidad ínfima. *En Super Smash Bros. la región inferior de la cápsula era morada, pero a partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee pasó a ser rosada. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate